Worse Than A Sore Loser
is the fourth episode of Big Brother 2. Episode Summary The fight to survive continues for Dani, she had been the number one target since day 1, she really tried hard to win the head of household this time, knowing it could easily be her time to go if she didn’t win. In the end she did win, ensuring that both her and her ally Boo would stay safe this week. Dani publicly celebrated very loudly in the house, causing others to get annoyed and giving her some sour comments from Matthew, which annoyed her greatly. At the nomination ceremony, Dani made her move against the Challenge Beast alliance, while she didn’t know about their alliance excisting, she did nominate Lucas and Matthew for personal reasons as she disliked both of them. The button Dani pushed on the control panel caused the blue box from week 1 to return with Tommy inside, he was back in the game and ready to finally start playing. Tommy’s return seemed to annoy a few of the others as they felt he was asking too many questions. Pydo felt he was caught in the middle, having made an alliance with both Dani and Lucas, he had been working on all sides while staying under the radar, so when he was picked to play in the power of veto competition, he decided to throw it, not wanting to pick a side. Lucas ended up winning the veto, which he used to save himself. Dani decided to put Tom on the block next to Matthew, which upset Tom greatly as he was now nominated against his best friend and closest ally in the game. Despite being on the block, Matthew didn’t really try to save himself, instead he kept making comments that upset Dani, making her campaign to get him out instead of the bigger threat Tom. At the eviction, Matthew was voted out in a vote of 8 to 1, only Bryce voted to evict Tom. Bryce was very suprised to be the only vote for Tom, considering how he was the biggest and most obvious threat in the game due to his challenge strength. Tom swore he would avenge Matthew and send Dani packing once and for all. Day 22 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Age of War :: Description: In this flashgame, houseguests have to play through history, attempting to survive as long as they can by protecting their bases from several waves of enemies. The houseguest with the highest EXP gained, wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Dani ::Notes: ::*''Tyler was unable to participate in the challenge but informed the hosts beforehand.'' Day 23 *Nomination Ceremony Day 24 *Time Machine Returns After pressing one of the buttons on the Big Brother Control Panel, Dani chose the one that returned the Time Machine back to the Big Brother House. Houseguests are then called to the backyard where the Time Machine was and out came the houseguest that they voted to go in on Day 2, Tommy. With this, Tommy has officially re-entered the house and rejoined the game. Day 25 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Bubble Shooter :: Description: In this flash game, houseguests control a "bubble shooter" and destroy the colored bubbles. In order to burst those bubbles, they need to connect at least three bubbles of the same color. Highest pointer wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Lucas ::Notes: ::*''Dani was unable to participate in the challenge but informed the hosts beforehand.'' Day 26 *POV Ceremony Day 27 Day 28 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia